DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the investigator's abstract.) The primary focus of the proposed project is the investigation of condom use for the prevention of the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) among inner city, low income Black and Hispanic adolescents and young adults. After a two-stage process of questionnaire development, a household survey will be conducted to study condom use behavior and beliefs in a large probability sample. The major hypothesis is that attitudes, subjective norms, and beliefs about AIDS and condom use will influence condom use intentions and behavior in the Black and Hispanic population. (The Health Belief Model, the Theory of Reasoned Action, and models of accessibility provide much of the rationale for the specific objectives and methods planned for this study.) A second focus is to study the effects of alcohol and drug use on condom use and safer sexual practices. This will be studied through analysis of the household survey data. The hypothesis to be tested is that use of alcohol and drugs with sexual partners will reduce condom use. The third focus is to determine, through transmission model simulation analysis, how changes in condom use behavior might affect overall population risks through time.